<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a breath Pete by pushkin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206302">Take a breath Pete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666'>pushkin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, M/M, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So dishonestdreams gave me the prompt of <i>pete patrick deep breath this is gonna hurt</i>  It was meant to be a drabble and it kinda ran away with me.  </p><p>Pete shook his head and Patrick frowned.  "Don't try and lie to me, Pete," he told him. "I know full well what you were doing at each gig stop. Taking them, showing them a good time and then killing them. Who do you think hid the bodies for you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a breath Pete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just take a deep breath, Pete, and keep quiet. I don't want to hear a word you say or a cry from you. And no matter what this is gonna hurt. You need to deal with it." Patrick trailed his knife over Pete's chest and belly, the tip scratching away and patterning his skin. Pete tried to squirm away from him, and Patrick put his knife to one side and tightened the ropes holding Pete down.  </p><p>"Keep still Pete" he told him as he dug the knife into Pete's hips, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Pete tried to catch his eye, but Patrick ignored him, instead focusing his attention on the knife's journey across the tanned skin, blood following in its wake. Pete was whimpering against the gag and Patrick frowned at the disobedience. No matter how he might try and help Pete with the gag and the ropes Pete did not help himself. He wondered whether he would have been better off drugging Pete, but Pete had taken so many drugs when he was younger that there was no guarantee they would have any effect on him. The noise coming from Pete was really beginning to get to Patrick and he knew that he was going to have to shut Pete up more efficiently. He turned away from the bed and went over to the chair where he had left Pete's clothes after stripping him. Pete didn't wear underwear so he couldn't use that but instead he took the leather belt that Pete had to hold up his skinny girl jeans.  </p><p>Patrick turned back to Pete and looped the belt over his fingers, pulling it tight.  "If you can't be quiet," he told him, "let's see how this works"</p><p>He ran the belt over Pete's neck and then, bending down, he loosened the gag.  Before Pete could close his mouth, Patrick had pressed his fingers against the side of it, forcing it to remain open. He pushed the belt inside Pete's mouth until Pete was choking on it.  Lifting Pete's head, he buckled the belt behind him and then he tied the gag over the belt. Pete stared up at him entreatingly and Patrick stroked his fingers down Pete's cheek and over his throat, tickling against the warm and sweaty skin. He really did care for Pete, it was just Pete wouldn't recognise it, wouldn't acknowledge Patrick's feelings for him. Patrick had tried to tell him how he felt but Pete had just ignored him, spending his time picking up skinny scene boys and girls and enjoying them. At each gig he’d left bodies in his wake and Patrick had envied him and his ability to play. If Pete had recognised Patrick for what he was they could have played together but Pete just saw Patrick as their singer and song maestro and nothing more. Didn't recognise Patrick for the kindred spirit that he could have been and so it had come to this; Patrick having to show Pete just what he could do if he was given the opportunity. </p><p>He used the knife to lift Pete's cock and studied it for a moment of two wondering whether he should cut him there, how Pete would survive without the ability to have sex. He pondered, but then he moved the knife away. No, to do that would be to permanently damage Pete and Patrick didn't want to do that. He wanted Pete to go through day by day and remember Patrick for what Patrick had done to him, but he still wanted Pete as he was, just with Patrick at his side.</p><p>He trailed the knife down Pete's legs, cutting as he went, the blood dripping from Pete's limbs onto the plastic sheet below.  </p><p>"You see Pete, you should have played with me," he giggled. "We could have had so much fun with some of your boys and girls. You didn't need to keep them all to yourself. You were selfish."</p><p>Pete shook his head and Patrick frowned.  "Don't try and lie to me, Pete," he told him. "I know full well what you were doing at each gig stop. Taking them, showing them a good time and then killing them. Who do you think hid the bodies for you?  You were careless leaving them out in open sight for everybody to see. I've killed just as many as you, but have you ever had any inclination of what I was?" Pete carried on shaking his head and Patrick felt the desire to slap him but instead he moved back up his body, back to Pete's chest and belly.  This time though he made the patterns with his nails rather than the knife, the blood from the previous cuts mixing into geometric patterns on Pete's torso.</p><p>"So, this is how it's going to be from now on," he bent down to Pete and lowered his voice. "We do this together but you, well, you're Pete Wentz and you're pretty so you're going to be bait, do you understand? You bring them to me Pete and then we play with them together. You're not going to go it alone anymore and you don't go anywhere near your bands, do you understand?  I've seen how you look at Ryan and Brendon and you don't touch them." He painted blood onto Pete's cheeks and held his eyes. "You do as I say or, so help me god, I'll kill you Pete. Your words may be good, but we can always find another song writer.  Fall Out Boy doesn't need you, do you understand?"  Pete nodded his head and Patrick carefully took the gag from his mouth. Pete's mouth was bleeding where the belt had dug in, and Patrick smiled. "Say it, Pete. Tell me you'll work with me from now on and I'll let you go and get you cleaned up.  No doubt you'll be wanting some food as well, it's been hours since you ate."  </p><p>Pete held his eyes and licking his lips slowly with his tongue he coughed and then answered Patrick.  "Whatever you want, Patrick, I'll do it.  Just let me go please."  Patrick watched him for a moment and then he ran his fingers through Pete's hair.  </p><p>"Alright," he said, and, leaning over Pete, he started to loosen the ropes.  "Let's get you into the shower and cleaned up and then… well, then we can plan what's going to happen at the next gig.” He brushed his mouth against Pete's bloody lips and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>